Too Big, Too sexy
by Nameless-Anami
Summary: Si había algo que Kurt odiara es no salirse con la suya, ni acariciar con sus manos el músculo firme de aquellos deliciosos brazos.


**TOO BIG, TOO SEXY**

Si había dos cosas que Kurt Hummel realmente detestara eran la sensación de impotencia y de no poder salirse con la suya. Eran dos sentimientos nada recurrentes en su vida, a decir verdad, pero cada vez que le asaltaban lo dejaban con un desagradable sabor a hiel en el paladar. Perder un 'Diva-off' por los prejuicios de los jueces, postrarse en una butaca frente a la cama de un hospital, tomando la mano de su padre o, simple y sencillamente, beberse los aires por un hombre heterosexual podían ser buenos ejemplos.

Exhaló un bufido de tedio y cruzó las piernas, dejando que su mirada se centrara con discreción en el objeto de sus frustraciones y deseos. Grandes, fuertes y marcados, seduciéndole descaradamente dos filas por delante, invitándole a tocarles como parte de una enferma broma. Y es que, ¿cómo podía ser capaz de resistirse a ese par de brazos que invitaban al pecado y que prometían ser capaz de cargarlo sin dificultad? La respuesta era simple, NO PODÍA. Si fuera por él dejaría que sus dedos recorrieran cada forma hasta memorizarla, desplazándose con sensualidad hacia los caminos angulosos que se describían bajo la camisa y que su lengua estaba deseosa de saborear; pero como en su vida nada era tan sencillo, empezando por él, el dueño de aquellos brazos era 100% heterosexual.

David Karofsky, defensa de los _Leones de Columbia_ y estudiante del departamento de periodismo era una oda a la masculinidad y a la heterosexualidad. De cabello corto y bien recortado, cuerpo robusto y fibroso y con unos ojos y una sonrisa que te derretían antes de que te dieras cuenta. Desde que Kurt lo había vislumbrado en una de sus clases de expresión escrita que ambos compartían había quedado prendado a él. A él y a sus increíblemente sexis brazos.

Dudaba que olvidara alguna vez la primera vez que habló con él. Siendo su medio hermano, Finn Hudson, mariscal de campo del equipo de los Leones, fue invitado a una fiesta en la fraternidad a la que la mayor parte de los miembros del equipo pertenecía. Kurt, por intervención de su hermano, terminó asistiendo a la celebración acompañado de un par de amigos suyos de la preparatoria, ninguno acostumbrado a esas fiestas donde sólo asistían los más populares de la generación.

_–A saber tú qué hacemos nosotros en una fiesta de neandertales –ironizó Hummel dándole un sorbo a su bebida, frunciendo los labios antes de dejarla en la mesa. Debía haber recordado que el licor en ese tipo de eventos era de lo más corriente –. Si nuestros queridos compañeros de McKindley nos vieran aquí se sacarían los ojos._

_–De no ser que hiciera algo mucho peor –Rachel, la novia de su hermano, se mofó haciendo un rápido escaneo del lugar –, aunque debo decir que el panorama favorece a la vista._

_Kurt, Mercedes y Blaine sonrieron, ellos también habían pensado lo mismo. Aunque gran parte de los que estaban allí seguramente tenían el coeficiente intelectual de una patata no dejaban de ser atractivos._

_–¿Al fin dejaron de decir que todos los jugadores de fútbol son tontos? –Finn apareció abrazando a Rachel de la cintura antes de besarla._

_–¿Qué te hace pensar que hablábamos de eso? –Intervino Mercedes, pero su sonrisita traviesa que acompañaba a la de Kurt le delataba._

_–Hablan de eso desde que los invité –Finn frunció las cejas –Y lo mencionan cada vez que lo recuerdan. No todos son tontos._

_–Ya sabemos que tú no lo eres, Finn –Blaine intervino dándole un par de palmaditas en el brazo y detonando las risas de sus amigos, de todos menos Hudson –, pero debes de reconocer que no muchos son como tú._

_–¿Y cómo yo? – Los jóvenes se sobresaltaron por el comentario sarcástico que provino detrás de Hudson, siendo esta vez ambos jugadores quienes se permitieran soltar una carcajada._

_–¿Desde cuando estás allí?_

_–Desde que insinuaron que no tengo nada servible en la chabeta –Dave sonrió ladino y Kurt se mordió la lengua, teniendo la decencia de lucir tan avergonzado como sus amigos –, pero supongo que si soy capaz de mantener mi beca, algo de materia gris debe quedarme en la cabeza, ¿No lo creen? –En medio de aquella tensión y rostros avergonzados Dave rió, secundado por un Finn que negaba con diversión –David Karofsky, estudiante de periodismo._

Tras aquel humillante incidente Kurt se aventuró a cruzar un par de palabras más con él, especialmente en clase. Por suerte Karofsky no era el típico armatoste sin chiste ni cerebro. Era un hombre vivaracho, coqueto y de conversación fácil que, a pesar de no tener demasiados gustos que compartir con él, siempre buscaba la manera de entretenerlo y hacerlo reír. Había descubierto que era originario de Saint Cloud, Minnesota, que era un hombre de gustos simples y que gustaba de ejercitarse. También había descubierto que era un poco holgazán y le costaba aprenderse las cosas de memoria, pero que a pesar de todo era dedicado y responsable. Los videojuegos eran su vicio, tal como los de Finn, y podía pasarse un fin de semana completo pegado a su consola sin acordarse de que nada más existía de puertas para afuera. Dave le confesó que era un aficionado a los deportes, como si Kurt no pudiera notarlo, y que había escogido periodismo tanto por su innata curiosidad como por su deseo de revelar la verdad. Con el paso de los meses Kurt había comprobado que Dave era mucho más interesante de lo que podía parecer a primera vista, aunque si era sincero, al verlo no pensó que fuera mejor que un buen polvo debajo de las gradas del campo de futbol.

Por eso Kurt lamentaba que David fuera tan asquerosamente heterosexual. Por supuesto Dave no se lo había confirmado, pero no había necesidad; siempre que lo veía había un séquito de chicas que pululaban a su alrededor como moscas a la luz, colgándose de sus brazos y pidiéndole a Dave que les cargara, cosa que el defensa hacía con demasiado gusto.

A veces se preguntaba la cara que pondría Dave si él se colgara de su brazo.

–...Y recuerden que este viernes deben entregarme un ensayo de 5 hojas, como mínimo, del libro que leyeron en el mes. Si piensan enfermarse ese día les recomiendo que le encarguen a un compañero el pasármelo porque esta actividad vale el 30% de su calificación –El profesor se despidió mientras el timbre sonaba y sus compañeros empezaban a levantarse de sus lugares, dispuestos a huir.

Kurt contempló su alrededor sin hacer amago de pararse. Odiaba que lo empujaran y apresuraran, por lo que prefería esperar a que el salón se vaciara lo suficiente para abandonarlo con calma. Vislumbró a Dave por el rabillo de su ojo despidiéndose de Alannis, su compañera de proyectos, antes de acercarse hasta su mesa con esa sonrisa ladina y algo inocente que lo derretetía, echándose la mochila al hombro y deteniéndose a un paso de él, un rito diario que se había establecido entre ellos.

–¿Cuándo piensas darle el 'si' a Alannis? ¿Necesitas que moje las bragas un mes completo para darte cuenta que está coladita por tí? –Kurt se levantó, tomó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar al lado de un muy risueño Dave, que no paraba de carcajearse por su comentario –Es en serio, Dave. ¿No has considerado que cuando decidas ser su novio todos nos habremos ahogado en el mar de su humedad? No se tú pero esa es una de las formas más asquerosas y patéticas de morir, y no quiero que sea la mía –Kurt sonrió sutilmente cuando la carcajada se volvió más estridente, soltando pequeños y peculiares ronquiditos en consecuencia a que Dave apenas y podía con la risa.

–Si lo piensas bien sería una forma bastante interesante de morir, ¿no lo crees? –David se mofó regodeándose de la expresión casi aterrada de Hummel.

–No quiero saber lo que consideres interesante... –Dave rió por lo bajo y Kurt bufó. Aparentemente Karofsky estaba la mar de divertido.

–A todo esto, ¿por qué piensas que me gusta Alannis? – La súbita pregunta hizo que Kurt lo mirara de reojo, suprimiendo sus ganas de seguir despotricando. Pensó su respuesta por un par de minutos donde Dave no le sacaba los ojos de encima y se decantó por alzarse de hombros, regresando su atención al pasillo.

–Porque babea por tí –Dave arqueó ambas cejas por la sorpresa –; además de que no la desalientas y dejas que se te cuelgue del brazo como un chimpancé. No me digas que el cargarla sólo con la fuerza de tu brazo no es un método para impresionarla.

–Demian babea por tí y no te veo corriendo a sus brazos.

Kurt lo miró sorprendido por la súbita respuesta pero Dave tenía sus ojos verdes fijos en el pasillo. Se alzó de hombros mientras mordía su labio inferior y sopesaba la mejor respuesta. Confesar que estaba más interesado en los amplios y fornidos brazos de Dave que en la pretenciosa y molesta sonrisa de Demian no era una opción.

–En mi defensa, Demian es un pesado.

–Lo es –Kurt y Dave compartieron una mirada y sonrieron –¿Ya terminaste tu ensayo? Yo no llevo ni la mitad. Apenas abro el archivo y todas las ideas que tenía para escribir se borran de mi cabeza.

Kurt sonrió distendido agradeciendo el cambio de tema, supuso que Dave estaba tan dispuesto en decirle porque no le daba el sí a Alannis como él estaba dispuesto en confesar por qué rechazaba a los pretendientes que le coqueteaban desde el departamento de ingeniería hasta el de arte. Se pasearon por los pasillos de la universidad hasta llegar a los vestidores. Dave tenía entrenamiento y él necesitaba ir a sus clases de danza en NYADA. Dave le sonrió de esa forma tan luminosa y especial suya y se despidió de él, haciéndole prometer que se verían al día siguiente a la hora del almuerzo, junto con todos los demás.

* * *

><p>Kurt estaba que escupía veneno.<p>

Blaine pasó saliva, extendió una carpeta al aire y dejó que Hummel se la arrebatara de un solo movimiento antes de seguirle silencioso y apretando el paso.

Después de cuatro años de conocerse, haber sido pareja y muy buenos amigos, Anderson era capaz de reconocer la chispa mortífera en los ojos verdes con tonalidades azules de Hummel. Peligro. Todo en él gritaba peligro. El caminar sinuoso, los hombros tensos, la mirada amenazante y la mandíbula apretada. Pequeños detalles que cualquiera podría pasar por alto si no lo conocía.

También había aprendido que lo más prudente en ese tipo de situaciones era cerrar la boca y esperar a que Kurt soltara sus molestias en forma de mordidas ponzoñosas. No fue hasta después de Historia Universal, donde ignoró olímpicamente los vanos intentos de Dave por hablar con él que Hummel explotó, usando ese tono de voz siseante que era mucho más peligroso que cualquier grito o exclamación.

–David y esa perra se besaron –Blaine apretó los labios, se tragó sus ganas de intervenir y esperó. Interrumpir a Kurt le podría costar el cuello –. Ese hijo de puta...Después de haberme dicho que no le interesaba viene y la besa como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

–¿A quién? –Casi deseó no haber abierto la boca al recibir esa mirada desaprobatoria y molesta. _Completamente slytherin…_ pensó para sí mismo tratando de reprimir una sonrisa.

–A quién más sino, Anderson, a esa estúpida de Alannis.

–Perdón, pero ya sabes que no sólo ella anda detrás de Dave –Si las miradas mataran, él ya estaría muerto y enterrado varios metros bajo tierra –. ¿Y de dónde has sacado eso, Kurt? Que yo sepa Dave jamás ha insinuado querer estar con ella –O con ninguna, si le preguntaban a él.

–Lo he visto, casco de gomina. Lo ví contra los casilleros, con las manos en los hombros de esa pegajosa y ella echándole los brazos al cuello, casi restresgándose entre ellos sin importarle el daño cerebral que podrían causarle a cualquier que se los encontrara en su camino. Es un mentiroso hijo de puta. Justo hace unos días me dijo que no le interesaba, ¡y ahora…!

Kurt bufó, soltó una exclamación y apretó el paso sin ser capaz de quedarse quieto. Se sentía engañado, traicionado y herido. Era una estupidez de su parte el guardar esperanzas con un hombre heterosexual pero su falta de interés ante las féminas y las constantes conversaciones entre ambos le hizo pensar, por un segundo, que tal vez Dave podría sentir algo por él.

Blaine lo dejó caminar, despotricar y desgarrarse el alma con gritos. Cuando el caminar se volvió lento y pesado, como si los pies de Kurt estuvieran hechos de plomo, colocó sus pertenencias y las de su amigo al costado derecho. Hummel avanzó a él y se dejó caer pesadamente a su lado vacío. Aprovechando la falta de testigos ocultó el rostro en el hueco que hay entre hombro y cuello, y se dejó reconfortar con un suave y amigable abrazo que Blaine no le iba a negar. Kurt era fuego, era veneno, era gritos y lava. Kurt hacía explotar todo a su paso cuando estaba enfadado o lastimado. Pero cuando el fuego se extingue, la lava se solidifica y los gritos cesan, no quedaba más que un hombre cansado, triste y desconsolado que necesitaba de alguien para recomponerse. Porque no era la primera vez que era rechazado y lastimado, pero Blaine temía que tampoco sería la última, y eso le dejaba un mal sabor de boca.

Permanecieron allí lo que Anderson sintió como horas. Le acariciaba la espalda cariñosamente a su amigo mientras éste, discretamente, humedecía el cuello de su camisa. Cuando los estremecimientos, ya fueran de tristeza, de coraje o llanto, amainaron, Anderson le besó el cabello y le dio dos palmadas para que se recompusiera. Hummel, aparentemente acostumbrado a este gesto, se limpió discretamente en la ropa de Blaine antes de recomponerse para acomodarse el cabello. Carraspeó, tomó las pertenencias que Blaine le pasaba y le sonrió en agradecimiento, cosa que Blaine correspondió con un cálido y tenue 'de nada', como si alguien fuera capaz de escucharlos.

–Creo que nos saltamos el almuerzo –Kurt se alzó de hombros, poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole una mano a Blaine.

–Al cabo que no tenía tanta hambre.

–Pero yo sí.

–Tú problema –Blaine rodó los ojos y negó con afecto, ambos de regreso al campus.

–Creo que Dave ha estado tratando de contactarte todo el día –Kurt se alzó de hombros –¿Sabes que al final tendrás que hablar con él? Tenemos varias clases juntos, y ustedes comparten la materia de expresión escrita.

Cuando Kurt volvió a restarle importancia Blaine no pudo más que suspirar y negar optando por cambiar de tema y desearle mentalmente a Dave que tuviera suerte cuando se enfrentara con Hummel.

* * *

><p>El constante movimiento de David lo estaba desesperando. Kurt sacó la vista del documento y le miró duramente, en gesto de advertencia. Karofsky, que parecía entender sus miradas, se quedó quieto, apretando los labios como si tuviera ganas de hablar, pero absteniéndose a hacerlo si no quería que su ensayo de 10 páginas acerca de 'Misery' terminara estampado contra su cara.<p>

Cuando Kurt estuvo seguro de que David no iba a seguir moviendo la pierna regresó su atención al escrito. Dave le había abordado apenas entró en clase pero sus palabras mordaces y fieras lo redujeron a un guiñapo con mirada de cordero condenado al matadero. Una vez que tomaron su lugar en clase, Dave empeñándose en sentarse a su lado a pesar de que él puntualizó, 'muy amablemente', que podía irse a acomodar junto a su novia, Karofsky se apresuró a abrir su mochila y tenderle un folder con varias hojas unidas con un clip.

–Es mi ensayo. De 'Misery' –La mirada seca que Kurt le dirigió no lo amedrentó –Ya sabes lo mucho que me encanta el trabajo de SK –Dave se lamió los labios antes de seguir –¿Te importaría leerlo y darme tu opinión antes de que tenga que entregarlo?

Hummel se lo pensó por un par de minutos antes de darle, a regañadientes, el si. Entusiasmado David dejó el folder en sus manos y lo invitó a leer mientras Kurt, aprovechando el momento, le pidió, con voz algo mandona, que le echara un vistazo a su ensayo acerca de la novela 'Sensatez y sentimiento'. Kurt notó como Dave se devoró su lectura, por lo cual ahora estaba moviéndose, ansioso, en espera de que él hiciera lo mismo. ¡Que se jodiera! Se tomó su tiempo para leer, saboreando cada palabra. Pese a lo que su apariencia pudiera dar a entender, David era muy bueno expresándose por medio de la palabra escrita.

Omitió cualquier signo de emoción, alegría u orgullo que el ensayo le hubiera hecho sentir. David describía los sentimientos y miedos de Paul Sheldon y la locura y la obsesión de Annie Wilkes como si él mismo los estuviera experimentando. Cuando cerró el folder y se lo regresó a David pudo notar el estado de expectación de Karofsky, sentado al filo de su asiento, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse quieto en la espera de su opinión. Pensando en que Dave se lo merecía, Kurt le sonrió, escuchando con gracia como Dave se permitía soltar aire y mirarle un poco más relajado, cosa que casi le hace reír a él.

–¿Y bien? –Dave cuestionó como si no le interesara su opinión. Kurt tuvo más ganas de reír.

–Aceptable –Pero la sonrisa de Kurt fue más amplia y Dave leyó entre líneas –¿Y el mío?

–Espléndido, hasta me dieron ganas de leerlo –Esta vez Kurt no pudo evitarlo. Rió liberando toda la tensión que había estado acumulando a lo largo del día. Dave se bebió la risa con los ojos y los oídos, aumentando el tamaño de su propia sonrisa –. Lástima que no tenga el libro a mi alcance, de lo contrario empezaría a leerlo en este preciso instante.

–Exagerado –Ambos se levantaron, se regresaron sus respectivos ensayos y los depositaron en el escritorio del profesor aprovechando para conversar más de lo que lo habían hecho a lo largo del día.

La clase transcurrió en un cómodo silencio que ambos pactaron. Cuando ésta terminó esperaron a que el salón se vaciara para abrirse camino en el despejado pasillo. Avanzaron hacia el estacionamiento como les era costumbre un viernes por la tarde. Aprovechando que Kurt no tenía clases por la tarde y Dave tampoco tenía entrenamiento, Dave acompañaría a Kurt a cenar antes de dejarlo en su casa. Usualmente iban en grupo pero Dave no tenía intenciones de que más gente se les uniera.

–Yo no besé a Alannis –Kurt se tensó pero Dave no paró –sólo escúchame. Sé lo que viste pero yo no la besé. Alannis se me declaró y me besó –Hummel tenía una cantidad insuperable de insultos en la punta de la lengua pero Dave no le dejó soltarlos –. No pareció agradarle saber que ya me gustaba alguien y que no estaría contenta con lo que acababa de pasar.

–No me habías dicho que te gustaba alguien –Kurt trató de beberse su veneno, sus insultos y su dolor con un tono desinteresado. Dave se le cruzó en el camino y le impidió el paso, obligando a Kurt a mirarlo.

Dave le miró de una manera indescifrable, potente y abrazadora; una mirada que hacía que aquellos ojos verdes lo sometieran y le hicieran estremecer. Kurt pasó saliva, abrió y cerró los labios e intentó hablar pero el fornido brazo que le rodeó la cadera lo dejó sin aliento. Cuando pudo darse cuenta unos delgados pero firmes labios se apretaban contro los suyos y aceleraron su pulso. Agradeció el agarre que le impidió caer al suelo, pues dudaba que sus piernas hechas gelatina le pudieran sostener por más tiempo. Abrió la boca, todavía inmerso en su sorpresa y Dave lo tomó como una invitación. La lengua sinuosa e inquieta penetró la cálida cavidad y arrancó con deleite un sorprendido y complacido gemido de los labios de Kurt. Los brazos firmes pero delgados rodearon el cuello del jugador del fútbol y se izó a él. En ese momento Dave era fuego, era pasión, era el delirio hecho hombre. Las manos amplias y firmes de Dave apretaban su cintura y su nuca, empeñado en ahondar el beso tanto como le fuera posible.

Cuando la necesidad de respirar se hizo presente ambos se separaron acompañados de pequeños jadeos y una incomodidad agolpándose contra la bragueta de sus pantalones. Dave le sonrió a un muy impresionado Hummel, inclinándose para dibujar un camino de besos desde la mejilla hasta el cuello, en caso de que a Kurt le quedara alguna duda de que había hecho eso por decisión propia.

–Pero eres hétero…

–No recuerdo haber dicho que lo fuera –Dave besó con mimo los labios de Kurt, volviendo a tomarlo por sorpresa al darle un apretón a la deliciosa nalga derecha enfundada en esos pantalones de cuero enrojecido que le quedaban tan bien.

–Nunca dijiste…

–No me avergüenzo de ser quien soy, pero tampoco lo ando gritando a los cuatro vientos –Kurt gimió cuando las dos manos de Dave se empeñaron en jugar con su trasero, aprovechando el estado de shock en el que le tenía para arimarlo más a su cuerpo fuerte y fibroso y restregarse sutilmente contra él. Movimiento que dejó a Hummel deleitado y deseoso de más.

–¿Sabías…?

–¿Qué yo te gustaba? –Kurt frunció la nariz. Le estaba chocando que Dave no lo dejara terminar sus preguntas. A pesar de todo, asintió –No, pero lo sospechaba –Esta vez Hummel arqueó una ceja, tratando de ignorar lo enrojecido de sus mejillas y los movimientos cadenciosos de la cadera de Dave –. Después de todo, tú nunca has estado cerca de mí cuando Alannis se me cuelga del brazo. Para saberlo, o eras un vidente, o me estabas espiando.

Dave sonrió malicioso ante el chillido indignado de Kurt, uno que se dedicó a silenciar un nuevo beso. Al apartarse ninguno de los dos era capaz de ocultar el relieve en sus pantalones, el sonrojo en sus mejillas o las sonrisas lujuriosas y cómplices en sus rostros.

–¿Qué tal si nos saltamos la cena y vamos directo a mi departamento…? Dudo que mis amigos lleguen pronto…

Ambos sonrieron traviesos. Dave le dejó un pequeño beso en el cuello y Kurt, un mordisco en el labio, antes de tomarse las manos y apresurar el paso hasta el auto de Karofsky.

–Espera – Dave se detuvo, curioso ante la expresión ilusionada y ansiosa de Hummel –¿Crees que podrías…?

Kurt miró los gruesos brazos de Dave mientras se lamía el labio inferior, dándole a Karofsky todas las pistas que necesitaba. Sonrió, se sacó su cazadora y su camisa de cuadros y las dejó caer al suelo junto con su mochila, quedándose con una camiseta roja, delgada y liviana que se embarraba a los músculos de sus brazos y que parecía ser del completo agrado de su compañero.

Alzó el brazo, como si quisiera lucir sus músculos, y Kurt se apresuró para delinearlos con un deseo y deleite que se leían en sus ojos. Sin que Dave lo previera Hummel le envolvió con ambos brazos y frotó la mejilla contra sus músculos, ronroneando como felino y sonriendo con todos los dientes, como si fuera un niño en navidad.

–¡Es tan grande...tan sexy! –La exclamación hizo a Dave enrojecer, pero, junto con su sonrisa, hizo fuera para alzar a Kurt del piso e izarlo como tantas veces Hummel pareció desearlo, llenando el pasillo de risas que ambos compartían.

Al final, Kurt Hummel hizo lo que Kurt Hummel merecía: Salirse con la suya.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hace demasiado tiempo que no escribo por mi cuenta, yo solita y sin nadie a quien secundar, y me costó algo de trabajo al principio. Pero la ocasión lo ameritaba. Después de todo, ¿cuántas veces se cumple años en un año? (Válgase la redundancia).<em>**

**_Este fic fue escrito exclusiva y específicamente para acm2099, una de las escritoras que más _****_admiro y respeto, y una gran amiga que conocí por este medio, gracias a una de sus más magníficas obras y que me hizo adorar una pareja que al principio le era renuente. Espero que le haya gustado, o encantado, si me pongo de soberbia, porque no me decidía qué idea escribir ni por donde empezar XD. Y aunque no es algo realmente grande, ni muy importante, fue hecho con todo el cariño, respeto y estima que le tengo. Por eso, junto con este pequeño regalito quiero mandarle un fuerte abrazo y desearle un muy feliz cumpleaños! Y dejo aquí la promesa de hacer una segunda parte, para saber que es lo que pasa después de Too Big, Too sexy._**

**_¡Un abrazo y un saludo para todos! Y un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla para mi adorada amiga._**


End file.
